fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia
Cynthia (シンシア Shinshia) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the daughter of Sumia from the future. If Chrom marries Sumia then Cynthia will be the sister of Lucina, if Sumia marries the Avatar then she will be Morgan's sister. Otherwise she will be an only child. Her English voice is provided by Stacy Okada. Profile Cynthia is Sumia's daughter from the future. She wears Sumia's ring, one of three mementos that Sumia left behind. The second is a spear head which was supposed to be the tip of a lance that Cynthia and Sumia were going to make before Sumia's untimely death in the future. The third and final memento is her pegasus, which her mother sent to protect her once she died. She speaks nonsense in her sleep. She is part of the Justice Cabal along with Owain and Morgan. After arriving in the current timeline, Cynthia searched for Chrom's army. On the way she bumped into a man claiming to be Chrom and instantly believed him and began to follow his orders and aided him as much as she could. However, on a fateful day she met the real Chrom who was accompanied by her mother. Upon finding out about the ruse, Cynthia teamed up with Chrom's army and defeated the impostor. Finally reunited with her mother and the real Chrom, Cynthia joins Chrom's army. Alternatively, if Chrom married Sumia, Cynthia will call Ruger "Father." On the battlefield, should Chrom talk to her, Cynthia will discover that he is the real Chrom, but is still doubtful. She tells him to call her his "pega-pony princess" like he supposedly did in her time in order for her to believe him. Much to his embarrassment, Chrom nevertheless calls her so, and she defects to her father's army. After the war, Cynthia continued her quest to become a hero. Sadly, she was remembered humorously rather than heroically. Still she was well loved by all for trying. In her support with her mother, she dreams of becoming a part of the Ylissean Pegasus Squad; however, her mother says she is not ready to become one yet, despite her excellent fighting abilities. By their final support, Cynthia realizes that she spent so much time improving herself that she neglected her pegasus, and vows to take better care of her mount. In her support with her father, she spends as much time as she can trying to do fun stuff with him. Eventually her father gets exasperated with her constant requests to do stuff together and wants space. Cynthia tells him that she is spending as much time with him because she never got to, and once her present version is born, she does not want to take any time away from the baby for her own needs, which touches her father's feelings. Personality Cynthia has a bright and energetic personality. She admires heroes and studies dramatic entrances to become a hero herself. Unfortunately she inherited her mother's clumsiness and her entrances and pursuits to become a hero go differently than she plans. She also enjoys doing flower fortunes like her mother. She has a strong sense of justice though it can often become misguided, but nevertheless, she seeks to do the right thing. She highly admires her mother and father, both of whom she seeks to be like. Her birthday is May 14th. In Game Recruitment *Paralogue 9: Enemy, talk with Chrom or Sumia. Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Pegasus Knight |10 |7 |5 |2 |4 |10+2 |17 |6 |6 |8 | Speed +2 Relief | Lance - C | Steel Lance |} Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (Male avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Sumia *Cynthia's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Lucina (Can be her sister) *Severa *Nah *Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or her daughter) Reclassing Base Classes *Pegasus Knight-Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Father Cynthia can Reclass to all possible female classes. However she can only reclass to certain normal classes if she's the daughter of the Male Avatar *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster She can inherit Fighter and Barbarian class skills. Chrom as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer-Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight She will always inherit Aether from Chrom. Frederick as Father *Cavalier *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Gaius as Father *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Henry as Father *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Thief *Troubadour - Valkyrie or War Cleric She can also inherit a Barbarian related class skills. Quotes Event Tiles *"Ooh, free stuff! I call dibs!" (item) *" 'I am Cynthia. Now, die in the name of a Brighter Future!' ...Oh, that's good!" (exp) *"See that? The practice session of champions! I'm so strong now, it's scary." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"You really stand out on the battlefield! We shoud fight bad guys together." (team up) *"You look happy. Did you cook up a slick new catchphrase?" (happy) *"So, what do you dream of doing one day?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I make sure everyone is safe! Seeing another crisis averted makes me happy." (free time) *"Sure! I can spare a little extra oomph for you. Leave the toughies to Cynthia!" (team up) *"Nuh-uh! I came up with a new heroic battle stance. You want to see it?" (happy) *"I dream of becoming someone's hero! I want to protect the people who matter." (dreams) Asking - Sumia *"Mother, I challenge you to see whose flower-petal readings are more accurate!" (train) *"Mother what do you want for you next birthday? It was our tradition in the future!" (gift) *"Aaaugh! Mother, your arm is bleeding! Are you gonna make it? Help! Someone!" (concern) *"Mother, what was your life like before we met? You don’t mind telling me, do you?" (story) Replying - Sumia *"All right, but I won’t pull any punches just because it’s you. Heroes play for keeps!" (train) *"A new cape! Something that flutters in the wind and whispers the cause of justice." (gift) *"I’m fine Mother. Don’t get carried away. I can take my share of pegasus spills!" (concern) *"Even in the future, I wanted to be a hero. I think it stemmed from having a klutzy mom. But when it really counted, I wasn’t able to protect you. You protected me. I never forgave myself, so I decided to train myself silly and never let you get hurt again!" Asking - Father *"Father, you look so heroic today! Let’s have a practice match!" (train) *"Can I get you anything, Father? I want to make you happy!" (gift) *"Father, you look less than heroic today. Are you okay? Are you getting old?!" (concern) *"It’s nice to spend some quality time, Father. Tell me about your life so far!" (story) Replying - Father *"A fated battle between father and daughter? How I’ve longed for this day!" (train) *"How about a father-daughter special move? One that will make a foe’s knees knock!" (gift) *"Huh? I’m totally fine. But thanks for worrying about me, Father." (concern) *"My life in the future? Well, I cared for Mother’s pegasus after she...you know. And I trained hard and learned how to fight! ...It was tough without a dad to teach me. But now that we’ve got the chance, why don’t we practice together?" (story) Asking - Married *"You're my shining prince, (name). I will always love you." (love) *"You are such a stud, (name)! The legends just won't do you justice." (compliment) Level Up *"Look upon my might, ye wicked, and despair! (6-7 stats up)" *"Woo-hoo! Feeling good! (4-5 stats up)" *"A journey of a thousand miles and all of that!" (2-3 stats up)" *"Eek... Being a hero is harder than I thought. (0-1 stat up)" *"I guess a long career of heroing has paid off! (0-1 stat up, most stats capped)" Class Change *"Ooh, that was certainly heroic!" Armory *"I could spend all day just admiring the wares." (buying) *"Can we actually sell things brought from the future?" (selling) *"I want a weapon fit for a hero like me!" (forging) Barracks Greetings *"Good morning, Avatar! Is it break time already?" (morning) *"Avatar! You bored? It’s kind of early in the day for a break."(midday) *"Evening, Avatar! About time you took a breather!" (evening) *"It’s the middle of the night, Avatar! I hope you’ll be in bed soon." (night) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Father! Is it break time already?" (morning) *"Father! Are you bored? It’s kind of early in the day to be taking a break." (midday) *"Good evening, Father! About time you took a breather!" (evening) *"It’s the middle of the night, Father! I hope you’ll be in bed soon." (night) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar! Isn't it a great morning? I'm ready for anything!" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar! It's great to see you. Got plans for the day?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar! Time sure flies, doesn't it?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar... Zzzz... Aaah! I was drifting off there." (night) Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You can do it!" *"I'm here for you!" *"Easy peasy!" *"Leave it to me!" *"Who do you think you are?!" *"Let's get it on!" *"All right!" *"Here goes nothing!" *"Just try me!" *"Go! Go! Go!" Dual Strike *"Too slow, bro!" *"Ha ha!" *"Here I come!" *"Eyes on me!" *"Haaaahhh!" Dual Guard *"Nah ah!" *"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Critical *"Time to pay!" *"This is the end, friend!" *"Hope you're ready!" *"Okay. You got this!" Enemy Defeated *"Nailed it!" *"Huh huh haaaaaa~!" *"Mission complete!" **giggle* *"Good always triumphs!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Wait, it's over?" *"Whoa..." *"Whew, thanks!" Death Etymology Cynthia is the Latinized form of Greek Κυνθια (Kynthia) which means "woman from Kynthos". This was an epithet of the Greek moon goddess Artemis, given because Kynthos was the mountain on Delos on which she and her twin brother Apollo were born. It was not used as a given name until the Renaissance, and it did not become common in the English-speaking world until the 19th century. Trivia *Cynthia's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War was first released in Japan. **Incidentally, Ribald Tales of the Faith War is one of her mother's favorite novels. *In her non-sibling support with Lucina, Cynthia talks about the Whitewings and their famed Triangle Attack. *One of Cynthia's lines, "Look upon my might, ye wicked, and despair!" is likely a reference to the Percy Shelley poem "Ozymandias", in which a statue's inscription invites the reader to "Look upon my works, ye mighty, and despair!" *Cynthia's official artwork depicts her wielding a Silver Lance. Gallery File:Cynthia Kakusei.png|Cynthia's portrait in Awakening. File:cynthia confession.jpg|Cynthia confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:cynthia confess.jpg|Cynthia's full sized confession. File:Cynthia.jpg|Concept art of Cynthia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters